


To keep us apart

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Michael, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Demon War, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Child Sam, Demon Dean, Domestic Abuse between Michael and Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt Castiel, Hybrids, King Dean, King Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Parent Castiel, Single Parent Castiel, Slow Romance, TW: INEQUALITY, TW: MENTION OF DOMESTIC ABUSE, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: In a war of Angels and Demons, Angel Castiel thought he knew his place in the world, owned and control his whole life because of being a Marked (Omega). First, he bared his father's symbol, then his abusive mate Michael's. However, he knew the moment he had his son he couldn't allowed his son to suffer the same fate. Taking his son and hiding him in the one sanctuary no one would dare look for them in....Hell.Requested by: weirdraccoon





	To keep us apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/gifts).



> WeirdRaccoon: Hi, may I ask for a story? Maybe alpha!Cas and omega!dean or omega!cas and alpha!dean, or even not ABO dynamics, but based on the video criminal by Britney Spears (if it is abo dynamic perhaps they end having a pup?)
> 
> A/N: Okay, so This is nothing like the video. I totally missed the part about the video and inspired it loosely on the song and video. I listened to the song till this story came to be. I really know I didn't exactly make your request but I realized about 20 pages in and didn't want to stop to start over. This was inspired by the song, has some themes from the video, and I am so sorry if this isn't what you wanted but I hope it's good enough to look past the part I didn't exactly do your request. I worked really hard on it and hope you like it.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes moved to towards the bedroom door to the sound of his one year old crying, his eyes moving back to the fist that moved towards his face. The Marked hit the ground hard, the fist making him face plant into a dresser as his child’s screams continued. One he stopped falling his eyes moved back to his Blessed, the word for the dominant (alpha) in the angel world.

 

The blue eyes angel holding his bleeding face as the blessed’s angel wings flaring at the Marked (Omega) who sunk into himself moving into the corner holding his hands up defensively but it didn’t stop the Blessed moving to grip his black hair forcing his head back as the Marked cried in pain letting out sobs of pain.

 

“King Michael! I’m sorry!” The Marked sobbed.

 

“I do this, _because_ I am your Blessed. You must learn your place, Castiel.” Michael hissed as Castiel nodded in the pain tears sliding down his tanned face.

 

“I-It won’t happen again. I won’t deny you again.” Castiel shook.. “I-I should have never said no to mating with you when you demanded it. I was out of line.” Castiel stated as he looked towards the ground knowing it was would be worse looking Michael in the eye. Michael coldly eyed his face before he tossed him away.

 

“Care for our offspring.” Michael stated without much care to beating his mate black and blue. This...was absolutely okay in the angel world. The Marked...were nothing. “...And clean the fucking blood you put everywhere….Stay out of my sight till your face heals. It disgusts me.” Castiel nodded saying nothing as Michael grabbed his coat and walked to drink himself silly at a bar.

 

As shitty as it was to have your face turned an unnatural color...Looking this bad had bought the marked the time he needed. Michael would be too busy getting his thrills from a paid for Meek (beta) and wouldn’t return all night. It kept Castiel from being forced to create another life with him. It had bought him just the time he needed for his escape.

 

Castiel got up quickly, moving to his son in the baby room. The toddler stood in the crib as Castiel picked him up kissing his head leaving a smear of blood on Sam’s forehead. Castiel quickly moving to the baby toy box where he pulled his hidden clothes and diaper bag deep in the toy box. Castiel moved towards the balcony, quickly leaving without a thought of hesitation.

 

There was no where in heaven where Castiel could go.

 

He knew this.

 

Marked who tried to leave their mates would end up dead. Their children motherless till the Blessed took another mother, the Marked easily forgotten. Anywhere he tried to go. Heaven or Earth...he would be killed and his son motherless. He knew this.  
  
So...he went the only other option he could go.

 

Hell.

 

Castiel made it to earth with ease, which was the easy part. Earth was a war zone. Hiding here was out of the question, Angels and Demons fought non stop for their rights to the land and the humans souls who dwelled in it. No one paid him much mind carrying a toddler as he walked in the dead of night. Some of the homeless and dealers chilled in the back alleys, selling angel and demon things stolen from the dead and lost.

 

Castiel had...frequented the alleys when he could swing it, not to score angel dust, a popular drug for angels or anything like that. But...for something he had paid all the money Michael had saved. Though Michael never noticed. Castiel handle the finances. Hell. Castiel handled everything.

 

“Crowley!” Castiel called as the demon shushed him loudly.

 

“Nothing to see here! Just wanting angel dust!” Crowley laughed nervously when people turned to look, they shrugged and turned away. “ _Trying_ to wake up the whole neighborhood. _Trying_ to paint a target on my back?”

 

“Sorry.” Castiel breathed.

 

“You look like you lost a fight to a garbage disposal.” Crowley eyed him commenting.

 

“Something like that.” Castiel spoke pulling out the last bit of Cash. Crowley took it without counting it. “...Not going to count it?”

 

“You’re a Marked. I trust your word.” Crowley stated, Castiel got the feeling he just didn’t want anyone noticing the exchange with that much money but he didn’t comment. Crowley was, however, right. He had all the money there. “Alright. Follow me.”

 

Crowley pushed off a wall and walked towards a cemetery, Sam fussed softly but a kiss from Castiel calmed Sam.

 

“Hey, again, not judging but...are you _sure_ you want to have a meeting with the king of _hell_.” Crowley asked as they walked.

 

“As _crazy_ as it sounds. Your king may be my son and I’s only hope.” Castiel breathed. Crowley wanted to ask more, it was obvious in his body language but he didn’t say more. Crowley walked towards the old church doors, as Castiel stopped slightly.

 

“You use an old church as your portal?...Isn’t that like sacrilegious.” Castiel scoffed amused. “Being a race of the fallen?”

 

“Believe it or not. We don’t believe in the title.” Crowley mumbled and ushered him in when he opened the door, Castiel moved into the old church pausing as he was welcomed by a normal church, pews and a large old cross stood in the back of the church.

 

Did...Crowley trick him?

 

“I swear to God, Crowley-” Castiel snapped turning to him, but Crowley simply grabbed his shoulders forcing him to face the church again. Castiel found the old beat up church gone, and he now stood in front of a royal court. Soldiers stood lining the Royal carpet, six on each side and another three in front near the king and another three near the royal doors. Castiel was taken back by the beautiful red and golden throne room. It was...very different then he imagined. He thought he would be...in a hellhole for lack of a better word. People starving, fighting for scraps...something.

 

“God?” The man in the throne spoke which the throne sat on the very top of four large steps, keeping him a bit higher than the ground. Castiel took in the Demon king, his breath being taken away.

 

The king was...beautiful but...intimidating. Castiel took in his tanned skin, the freckles that kissed every layer of it, his piercing green eyes that seemed to suck Castiel’s whole being in them. His hair was an almost dirty blonde, spiked up and kept orderly. Unlike most angels who kept it long and flowing. Even Castiel sported the same. The Demon king had markings on his skin, black sigils and symbols that tattoo’d his arms, though the kings royal suit kept Castiel from seeing if he was completely tattoo’d. Despite the fact Castiel was a ‘lowly’ angel. This man looked him in the eyes, and...oddly Castiel felt equal to him. This man seemed to be everything unfamiliar to him.

 

“If you are looking to swear to God... I am afraid this is the last place he would be.” The king spoke calmly but his voice despite being spoken was able to project into the room loudly and clearly.

 

Castiel had gotten so lost in the man’s welcoming respectful eyes, that Castiel forgot his place. Castiel forced his eyes to the floor, as he fell to his knees still holding Sam, he took the impact fully on his knees. Castiel winced, but the pain to his knees distracted the pain to his face.

 

“King Dean, the first and only king of hell. My name is-” Castiel choked out sounding so much stronger than he currently was.

 

“I know who you are.” The king spoke as Castiel heard the king move and his steps. Castiel tensed when he saw the king’s shoes standing in front of him, as the king softly raised Castiel’s chin with two fingers. “...and I even know _why_ you have come.”

 

Castiel’s eyes met the king’s as the king softly cupped Castiel’s face, Castiel winced at the touch to it, but the pain was short lived. Castiel raised a hand to his own face that his painful movements no longer hurt. The king had...healed him. The king softly let his fingers slide away from his skin before he offered Castiel a hand. Castiel’s eyes kept moving forth between the king’s eyes and his hand wondering if this was some trick but Castiel took it hesitantly and the king helped him up.

 

“I...must be honest...Castiel.” Dean looked him in the eyes as he talked. Castiel liked that. “...Living here won’t be a walk in the park. My people...have great prejudices against angels. Many have lost mates, pups and friends to this war. You may not get a great welcome and you may never be fully accepted by my people. Neither your son.”

 

“I don’t care.” Castiel spoke as the king’s eyes searched his. “Please. Don’t force us to go back.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing kindly reading him. Castiel could tell the king hadn’t even thought of forcing him back. Though the king kept his composure...Castiel...could read him. “...You will not be welcomed outside these castle walls, but...as long as you are my guest they will never harm you. My guards will protect you. My workers will serve you.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered as tears filled his eyes in relief.

 

“I have one request though.” The king spoke as he leaned in to whisper into Castiel’s ear. “ _No one can know who this boy’s father is. I may be the king, but even I may not be able to protect you if word gets out who your Blessed is.”_  

 

He...was right. Michael was the ruler of heaven, Sam was in line for the throne after Michael had passed on. The things Michael had done to his people was bad enough, but...what he had done in the name of this war...was far _far_ more worse then any bruise he could give Castiel.

 

Dean pulled away respectfully and took a step back, Castiel was...taken back by the way he was treated. Not even as Michael’s mate was he respected this well. Castiel just stared in shock as Dean took his eyes off Castiel to look at Sam who blinked his beautiful brown eyes at Dean chewing in his own hand.

 

Sam took after his father’s looks, despite being a cruel man. Castiel had to admit Michael was seen as a very attractive man, however, Sam held Castiel’s kind soul and heart. It was obvious in every breath Sam took.

 

“And you must be Sam.” Dean beamed as Sam couldn’t help but beam back, Dean’s dorky smile made Castiel even smile. “What is up, little man? Do you know how to high five yet?” Sam continued to smile biting his fingers. “No?” Dean looked at Castiel with horror. “This is something that immediately needs to be fixed.”

 

“Right away, my king.” Castiel laughed for the fucking first time...ever it felt like.

 

“Call me Dean.” Dean spoke as Castiel laughter slowly ended. Dean? It was so informal. Even Castiel had to address Michael as King Michael.

 

“...Right away, Dean.” Castiel stated softly.

 

“Come on, you both must be tired. I can show you to a room.” Dean spoke ushering him along. Castiel was surprised it was still...day here. In his world...it was already past midnight. Castiel followed after the king looking around at this new world around him. “If you have any questions, I’m happy to answer them.”

 

“I-I don’t want to impose-” Castiel choked out.

 

“I want to.” Dean beamed as he pushed a door open, the room was a decent size, but obviously not as big as the king’s room in Heaven. But it was _his_ and _his alone._ “I hope you don’t mind, I gave you a room close to mine for added safety. To keep you from worrying too much.”

 

“I-I couldn’t impose.” Castiel spoke moving to hold Sam on his other side. “Sam’s a baby and he’s still teething, he cries all the time.”

 

“It’s okay. I would cry too if my mouth hurt.” Dean softly smiled caressing Sam’s cheek with the back of his pointer finger. Sam beamed who was still focused on Dean unable to look away from the handsome king. Castiel, admittedly, was the same way. “We have some great baby supplies, I will send one of my handmaidens to bring some to you.”

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel spoke as Dean bowed his head to him. Castiel was taken back.

 

“I have matters I need to finish by tonight but Let me know if you need anything, I will have my best handmaiden tend to you both.” Dean stated as he turned and continued down the hall as Castiel turned his attention to Sam who’s eyes kept looking in the direction Dean went off in.

 

“Yeah, me too buddy.” Castiel stated. Dean was only gone seconds...but even he missed him. It was odd. Dean had a presence to just make you feel at home and comfortable...now that he was gone Castiel could only look around the unfamiliar place as he crawled into bed with Sam holding him close he fell asleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**The next morning:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes fluttered as he softly sat up, he didn’t know how long he was asleep but the sun was in full. Which means, most likely a very long time...Castiel rubbed his face taking a moment to remember where he was. Castiel moved to see Sam next to him but paused….Sam wasn’t there.

 

“Sam?” Castiel spoke noticing the door was cracked open. “Sam?!” Castiel scrambled out of bed, bolting through the castle in a panic before finding himself in the throne room. “Sa-!”

 

Castiel paused seeing Sam sucking his pacifier on Dean’s lap as they played in the middle of the throne room. Toys were spread out around them in a circle as Dean raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s, Sam turned as well simply sucking on his pacifier.

 

“Sam.” Castiel breathed as he ran over kneeling to the toddler he cupped his face and kissed him repeatedly. “I-I’m sorry did he bother you? He likes to escape.”

 

“You needed rest. I didn’t mind it at all.” Dean beamed as Castiel tried to take Sam but Sam curled more into Dean.

 

“Lo-...Looks like he’s taken a liking to you.” Castiel spoke with a nervous laugh as Dean cupping Sam’s chubby face.

 

“Don’t worry the feeling is mutual.” Dean cooed to Sam before Dean turned to Castiel. “I’m sorry if I made you worry. He didn’t want to sleep anymore and I thought you deserved to.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered as he watched Sam pick up a toy handing it to Dean. Castiel never seem Sam warm up to someone so easily or strongly before. Michael never was one to play with Sam, It was his responsibility as his mother to play with him. If Sam wanted companionship as a royal, They would have to provide him a sibling…Which Castiel always feared but knew it would be a matter of time before Michael wanted it.

 

Michael wanted the status that came with children and his security of his empire.  
  
Not the action of giving love and attention to another being.

 

Sam just...never had anyone give him any mind before.

 

Sam giggled loudly dropping his pacifier when Dean playfully pretended to nibble on his hands before picking him up and making elephant noises on his belly. Sam squealed and kicked as Castiel laughed along, though Castiel...found his eyes wandering to Dean.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months**

  
  
  
  


He needed to hide.

  


Castiel panted as he searched the room for a quick place to hide as the sound of footsteps were approaching, Castiel opted for under the bed sliding under there he jumped at the sudden realization he wasn’t alone. Castiel let out a startled yelp as a hand covered his mouth.

 

“Are you _trying_ to get me found out?” Dean asked in a hushed voice as he took his hand away.

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel snorted. “I thought you went the opposite way.”

 

“Well you were mistaken.” Dean cooed back as the sound of someone coming made Dean force Castiel against him and completely under the bed to not be seen. Castiel blushed as the toddler entered the bedroom. They watched the toddler's legs pause as his eyes scanned the room before the toddler bolted back out of the room to search another. “Okay. I think we are good for now.”

 

Dean softly let go of Castiel as Castiel tried to hide his blush sitting in the quiet before Dean spoke.

 

“...You don’t mind me asking...he’s never talked has he?” Dean asked as Castiel looked down and shook his head no.

 

“...Sam’s never even spoken a word.” Castiel confessed holding himself. “I read to him, and talked to him like everyone told me to-”

 

“It isn’t you.” Dean spoke as he wiped tears from Castiel’s face as Castiel stared into his eyes. “Give him time. He’s not a lost cause because he has nothing to say.” Castiel chuckled at that giving Dean an affectionate smile before Castiel eyed his face.

 

“...Why aren’t you married, dean?” Castiel asked as Dean looked taken back by that. “You have a good heart, you are wonderful with Sam. You would make an excellent father and mate.” Dean gave a soft shrug.

 

“Maybe...I haven’t found what I’m looking for.” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his face, they sat in the silence staring in each others eyes.

 

Castiel had to confess...his heart fluttered softly but he didn’t know why those words made him feel that way. Both so lost in each other that neither noticed the toddler who kneeled under the bed staring at them. The two slowly registered they had been found as Sam softly giggled at them before the toddler lightly tapped Castiel’s ankle to confirm they were found. When neither of them moved, both taken back by the unknown energy in the room, Sam lightly tapped Castiel’s ankle again.

 

“G-Good job!” Dean choked out which seemed to make time move again as both adults slid from under the bed. Castiel picked up Sam as the adults kept their eyes off each other. “W-We’re it, next time.”

 

“F-For now it’s nap time.” Castiel agreed as Sam was led away, leaving Dean alone in the room just as confused as Castiel was.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday to Sammy!” Dean sang loudly over the others as the servants sang along.

 

Sam was officially two. Castiel couldn’t help but look at the toddler in the highchair who was already helping himself to the cake on his high chair. Castiel was careful he didn’t get burnt by the candle as everyone in the castle tended to the celebration of Sam’s birthday. Even the servants children came, Sam was a lot closer to Gabriel in the castle. A three year old who happily spent time with Sam running around the castle every so often when he was brought with his mother to work.

 

“Happy birthday to you.” Castiel sang. “Blow out the candles.” Sam looked at Castiel before he blew on the candle. Castiel gave a little assistance. Everyone clapped as Castiel took the candles out of the cake for Sam to enjoy. Sam instantly shoved his hand into the cake happily eating.

 

“UM! You are supposeded to use um...a spoon!” Gabriel called to the baby as his mother shushed him. “But I’m right, right mom?” She nodded and kissed his forehead.

 

“Yes. but it’s the young master's birthday. He can eat with his hands.” Gabriel’s mother spoke as Gabriel attempted but she forced a fork into his hands. Gabriel sighed and ate like a big boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The party was a blast. Sam never had a birthday party for him before. Sam normally had to stay in his room while the adults celebrated the birthday. Sam was worn after the birthday party, Dean carrying him towards Castiel’s room. Castiel holding some of the presents in his hand as Castiel pushed open the bedroom door. Dean walked in softly placing Sam into the crib, Sam didn’t stir as Dean pulled away.

 

“Happy birthday, little buddy.” Dean spoke caressing his face as Castiel stood in the doorway. “Night, Cas.” Dean walked through the doorway  as Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped Dean from just leaving. They stood in the doorway, in the tight opening.

 

“I wanted to thank you.” Castiel whispered as Dean tilted his head. “You...literally gave us the world. You didn’t have to but you did and-”

 

“I did it because I wanted to. You don’t have to thank me.” Dean whispered with a soft smile, blushing softly.

 

“I did it because I wanted to.” Castiel whispered throwing his own words back at him as Dean smiled.

 

“Touche.” Dean snorted softly as Castiel broke into quieted laughter. “Throwing my words back at me.”

 

“Was good, wasn’t it?” Castiel stated burying his face into Dean's chest just he laughing, Castiel slowly pulled back. It took a moment to register how close they were. Their smiles faded before they just _stared_ at each other. It was Dean who moved first taking a step closer, his hand moving to cup Castiel’s face. Castiel felt the air in his lungs escape him as he pressed back against the wall.

 

Castiel wasn’t sure what he wanted to have happen, but the second he started to see Dean lean in a voice cause the two to stop.

 

“Da...ddy.” Sam spoke standing in his crib. The two adults stopped in their tracks turning to the crib.

 

“He...spoke.” Castiel spoke as Dean slowly let his hand drop. Castiel walked over to Sam picking him up. “You spoke!”

 

“Good job, little man.” Dean stated looking just as conflicted as Castiel felt. Castiel nuzzled into his little boy as Dean walked over laughing. “And I think you mean mommy, buddy. Castiel is your mommy.” Dean spoke as Sam started to fuss in Castiel’s arms.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Castiel asked concerned. Sam whimpered. He never fussed for Castiel or rejected being held by him.

 

“Daddy.” Sam whimpered as he started to cry but before Castiel could even begin to feel the guilt of Sam being without Michael, Sam reached for Dean. Dean looked taken back taking a slight step back but Sam reached for him harder. “Daddy.”

 

“Sammy, he’s not your daddy, baby.” Castiel spoke as Sam sobbed harder.

 

“Daddy. Daddy.” Sam cooed before Dean hesitantly took a step forward slowly taking Sam from Castiel as Sam stopped crying. Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck holding him as Dean softly rubbed circles on his back. The two adults didn’t exchange looks, as Castiel looked to the ground holding himself. When Sam had calmed down enough to be put down again, Dean hesitated to say something to Castiel but changed his mind quickly leaving. Castiel could only breathe again when he was gone.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Daddy up!” Sam raised his arms walking by Dean as Dean walked and talked with royal advisors. He was extremely needy in the early mornings, and Castiel normally was able to stop Sam from interrupting however, Sam was slick. Castiel bolted around the corner just as Dean listened to the toddler picking him up as Sam nuzzled into his warmth.

 

“Our troops can handle the cold, it’s heaven that can’t handle the heat.” Dean continued as he talked. Castiel bolted over to take Sam.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Dean. He lost me on purpose.” Castiel spoke joining the party as he tried to take Sam but he only held onto Dean tighter.

 

“Sir, we have strong control of Africa and most strong heated countries. We are having a hard time taking Russia.” One general spoke.

 

“Send more troops to Russia then, Russia is still a strong suit we need to take from them. If we get russia we could possibly take the war-” Dean stated.

 

“You know Michael presence has been seen in Russia-” The general spoke. The sound of Michael’s name made Sam flinch and break into loud sobs of distress. Castiel had to admit, it made Castiel want to, too.

 

“Sam.” Dean cooed as he held him close. Sam cried loudly as the general looked down in shame of making the child so distressed. Dean had told all mentions of michael to never be mentioned. Lied and said Castiel and Sam had lost their mate to Michael when he defied them. A lie that worked.

 

“Forgive me.” The general flinched at his mistake.

 

“You are forgiven. Leave us.” Dean stated waving him off, the men bowed leaving as Dean turned his attention to Sam. “SAMMY! SAMMY!” Dean stated to yell playfully as he lightly poked him. Sam hesitantly pulled his face from Dean’s neck looking at him with a pout. “PAY ATTENTION TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.”  Dean whined as Sam sniffed tears still sliding down his face.

 

“Oh no. I feel my fit coming on.” Dean stated playfully putting Sam on the ground as Sam tried not to smile.

 

“No fit!” Sam called playfully trying not to smile.

 

“It’s too late! The fit has come!” Dean got on the floor, as Castiel tried not to laugh. Dean did this whenever Sam was crying or throwing a fit. Making the child want to make Dean happy so badly he forgotten his own sadness. Dean buried his face into his arm and pretended to throw a fit. Lightly kicking his legs and arms letting out whining noises. Sam giggled almost instantly.

 

“NO FIT NO FIT!” Sam moved to sit on his back giggling as the king made an absolute fool of himself on the floor. No servant paid him any mind as Dean suddenly got on his hands and knees letting Sam ride him like a horse.

 

“Okay. No more fit.” Dean stated as Sam laughed loudly, Castiel picked up Sam off his back to let Dean be able to get up. “Hey, Did you guys want to camp outside tonight?”

 

“Whats...camping?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“That settles it. I’ll have my servants set it up. Just meet me outside when it get’s dark.” Dean beamed as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s face quickly and almost out of instincted kissed Castiel’s but instead he caught himself. They stared at each other as Dean instead gave him a knuckle punch before leaving to finish his meeting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, camping is sleeping outside in sheets?” Castiel asked examining the tents, Sam kept running in and out of the tent excited as Dean chuckled setting up the fire pit.

 

“They are called tents.” Dean explained as he waved Sam over, helping him have a seat on a log and handed him a marshmallow stick already set up for him as Castiel moved to take a seat as well. “Hold it above the fire buddy.”

 

Sam listened trying to keep it up as Dean got Castiel’s all ready, handing it to Castiel he listened to the same instructions.

 

“Daddy!” Sam laughed when his caught on fire, castiel got worried but Dean lightly just blew it out and place it in between chocolate and a graham cracker. Castiel’s eyes wandered to Dean who handed the child the food who happily bit into it. Sam must have liked it because he continued to eat it. Dean chuckled to himself, moving to make himself on.

 

Dean looked good in jeans and a shirt. No longer sporting his king royals. He did it on occasion but Castiel found himself unable to look away when he did. Castiel tried to correct Sam from calling dean daddy but Sam wouldn’t stop. He didn’t want Sam making Dean uncomfortable but Dean said he was super okay with it. Saw it as a honor Sam thought of him in such a high regard. Then...maybe Castiel was the only one not okay with it.

 

Castiel didn’t want to complicate things...or add to the awkward pauses or moments between them. Dean was a great friend, and Castiel valued that more than unspoken words or futures.

 

“Cas! Your S'more!” Dean snorted as Castiel realized his was now one with the fire and now sitting in the middle of it. Sam was in all giggles as Dean looked at Castiel laughing. “You are worse than him.”

 

“Sorry Sorry.” Castiel laughed as Dean handed Castiel his S’mores instead as Dean made himself a new one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat by the fire after Sam was put down in his tent as Dean and Castiel curled into each other sitting next to the fire. It was a natural movement. Something they did to keep a little warmer. Castiel fingers tracing his marking on his chest, meaning he belonged to michael.

 

“Does it bother you?” Dean spoke. “Your markings.”

 

“I’ve had them my whole life.” Castiel spoke. “First I held my father’s markings when I was born, now michaels….I will always belong to someone…”

 

“....You just have to sleep with someone to change the markings right?” Dean asked.

 

“Wouldn’t know. We die once our blessed gets tired of us or if we try to leave.” Castiel stated. “Besides, if we could, no one would risk mating me anyways in fear of michael.”

 

“I would.” Dean spoke, Castiel turned to him in surprise and Dean seemed shocked he said his thoughts out loud. Dean looked away. “...I mean, I’m not an angel. Demons aren’t born as Marked, we choose our mates, I’m not sure if it would do anything for an angel mating…But...if you ever wanted to try to get rid of michael’s connection...I wouldn’t...mind helping you.” Neither said anything as Dean cleared his throat standing blushing deep red.

 

“I-I should go before I embarrass myself more.” Dean moved towards his tent, Castiel opened his mouth to say something. Dean moved into the tent pull off his shirt as he mumbled to himself about how he needed to stop being stupid, he was embarrassing himself and Castiel was obviously not interested, he slid off his jeans as well before turning to close the tent when he saw Castiel standing there.

 

Castiel’s eyes took in Dean’s almost naked body as Castiel blushed taking in the tattoos that seemed to slide up his body.

 

“...They are tattoos for rights of passage.” Dean explained. “It’s part of our culture.” Castiel’s fingers slid over the demon tribal tattoos, taking them in under his fingers. Dean said nothing as Castiel’s fingers slid up his arms, following the tattoos that went up to Dean’s neck. Castiel’s eyes slowly found their way to Dean’s face once Castiel’s hand cupped his face. Dean leaned into it taking a step closer, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

Their lips moved into each other’s almost desperately, Castiel moaned as Dean kissed him back softly. Taking in the feeling as Castiel pressed himself against Dean.

 

“Best friends, right?” Castiel whispered before they continued. “This changes nothing?”

 

“Of course, I’m just helping you out.” Dean breathed eyeing his face. They both were unsure if they believed what they said but they met with desperation. Their clothes leaving each other’s body with need. Castiel straddled Dean once they were naked, Dean holding his hips as Castiel moved his hips over Dean’s cock.

 

Castiel was always back down, his body used by Michael whenever Michael wanted. Castiel’s slid himself down on Dean’s cock, his body produced his own lubricant as he rocked almost desperately. It was a nice change to take control. To be the one to control how it was done, what was happening. Castiel never felt...freer.

 

Castiel rocked his hips taking control as Dean’s fingers helped hold him steady, Castiel panting as he looked down at Dean’s eyes. Castiel rolled his hips almost desperately, panting and needy. Castiel rocked and rolled his hips to his own speed. Dean didn’t attempt to try to help and as horrible as this sounded. Castiel was grateful. If Dean had tried to take over...It would have felt like Michael again. Taking what was owed to him.

 

Dean let him do what he wanted, Castiel was so grateful to him. Castiel felt as horrible as it sounded, he was using him. His own mental therapy if he will. To stick it to michael. To show he no longer had to live in fear. That he was his own.

 

“I-I feel so good.” Castiel gasped desperately as he looked down at their connection. He...didn’t remember ever cumming before, but his body shuttered as Castiel desperately rocked his hips as he came. Castiel froze feeling his own orgasm as Dean let out a small noise cumming with him. Castiel panted as he looked down at Dean and his cummy chest. They stared at each other as they calmed their rough breaths, before Dean softly smiled up at him.

 

“How was it?” Dean asked as Castiel touched the cum.

 

“I-I didn’t know I could cum. I-I thought only Blessed could.” Castiel stated.

 

“That’s not the only thing…” Dean whispered. “Congratulations, Castiel. You no longer are owned by anyone.” Dean stated softly reaching out he touched Castiel’s chest. Castiel looked down to see he was no longer marked. Anywhere. Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as he covered his mouth happily. “I’m not an angel. It had nothing to mark you with. With your marking gone Michael might think you’ve died-” Dean was cut off by a loving hug. Dean softly smiled softly holding him back.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly held him back, glad to bring him such joy, as they softly held each other as Castiel cried himself to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up alone after his encounter with Dean, Dean opting to sleep with Sam out of respect for Castiel wanting nothing to change. Castiel slowly got dressed before pushing himself out of the tent, Sam and Dean were eating breakfast outside near the fire. Dean paused seeing Castiel awake as Castiel watched Sam eating sausages.

 

“Hungry?” Dean asked as Castiel took a seat next to him, Dean handed him the extra plate as Castiel smiled at him.

 

“I like this camping, Mommy.” Sam spoke.

 

“We can do it any time.” Dean beamed as Sam turned to Castiel.

 

“Can we, mommy?” Sam asked.

 

“Of course.” Castiel stated. “I like Camping too.” Castiel stated as he cleaned Sam’s face with love.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walking back to his room in the middle of the night with a midnight snack paused seeing Sam waiting by his door. Dean blinked sliding the sweet into his mouth before offering the second one to him. Sam took it as Dean kneeled down to him.

 

“What’s up, little man?” Dean asked.

 

“Daddy, mommy isn’t feeling good. Could I sleep with you?” Sam asked as Dean looked concerned. Castiel hasn’t left his room in a week, mostly staying in his nest of pillows and blankets. When Dean asked if Castiel was okay, Castiel just kept brushing him off with he was fine.

 

“....Okay.” Dean spoke picking up the child and leading him towards the room. “We’ll check on mommy tomorrow okay?” Sam nodded eating his sweet before Dean put him to bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted and whimpered on his side, he wasn’t feeling good in the slightest. He knew that on rare occasions they would have angel stones which were eggs the angel never laid and weren’t fertilized. Normally the angel would absorb them into  themselves, other times they had to pass them. Castiel held himself panting as he waited it for the chance to pass the pale deformed egg. Trying to be quiet as he closed his eyes easily trying to pass it. When he felt the instant relief with one last push the large egg was passed.

 

Castiel shivered being released from his pain, as he collapsed happily breathing in relief of it finally being over as he sat up to deal with discarding the egg into the trash...when he pause noticing...how beautiful the egg was. The egg was a beautiful dark purple, pink, and blue. Like a water painting.

 

This was...impossible. Castiel remembered when he had Sam’s egg. A beautiful pink with swirls of red and green, but never had he heard of a unfertilized egg being so beautiful. Castiel picked up the large egg, examining it and rotating it in his hands. It was almost a waste to throw it away, it would have been a beautiful hatchling.

 

Castiel moved to toss it when he paused noticeably, why was he so hesitant on it? It had to be a dud. Castiel looked over the beautiful egg. It’s not like it could have been michaels. Besides the beautiful egg was recent, Angels lose an egg every month. Castiel moved to toss it into the trash. Besides it wasn’t like Castiel been sexually active as of late-

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as he grabbed the egg before it hit the bottom of the metal trash can, his eyes staring at the egg with fear. This...couldn’t be….?

 

Castiel pulled the egg close cradling it as he curled into it in his nest, his wings moving to cover it keeping it warm as he slept cradling it close to his body.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to the sound of Sam running in, Sam moved to jump on Castiel which he curled into himself protectively of the egg.

 

“Mommy! Are you feeling better?” Sam asked as Castiel moved a wing away from his face.

 

“Y-Yes, mommy is better.” Castiel sat up as Sam noticed what he was holding.

 

“W-What’s that, mommy?” Sam asked curiously when Castiel moved to open his mouth he noticed...someone standing by the door. Castiel turned with fear to see Dean staring at him... _knowing._

 

Dean quickly left out the room looking upset, Castiel choking out upset with tears in his eyes...he hated him now didn’t he? He...would have to leave?

 

“Mama?” Sam asked concerned as Castiel started to cry when Dean ran back in the room. Castiel looked confused when Dean moved towards him. Castiel paused When Dean placed a flashlight under the egg. Castiel blinked when the light showed the small fetus softly moving in the fluid. Castiel never knew you could see through the shell. Castiel touched the egg with love and care before his eyes moved to Dean’s face who looked at it with wonder.

 

“Daddy? Mommy? What is it?” Sam asked as Dean snapped out of it taking the flashlight away as Castiel hugging the egg close.

 

“Hey hey hey, Sam, go see if Gabriel’s here today, okay?” Dean asked as Sam nodded before bolting out the door leaving the two alone. It was quiet as Dean took a seat next to him.

 

“So….You were pregnant….that’s why you were so sick this last week...and nesting. Makes sense.” Dean spoke.

 

“It’s yours.” Castiel spoke holding the egg close.

 

“I never doubted that.” Dean spoke looking at Castiel. “...but now we have to decide what to do.”

 

“D...Do?” Castiel asked.

 

“....If you tell them that I’m their father or not.” Dean stated, Castiel's eyes widened in response.

 

“You…” Castiel looked at him in disbelief moved closer to him. “...would you really pretend it wasn’t your child? If I asked?”

 

“I know...you didn’t plan to have this child with me. And I don’t want to force you into anything. I’m not michael.” Dean whispered. “I want to be part of this child’s life, but if that’s being called Daddy or uncle Dean...that’s up to you. If you choose to let me be their father...We won’t have to be in a relationship we can continue being friends but... I just want to make you, Sam and our child happy.”

 

Castiel looked down at the egg before he softly smiled at it.

 

“...I think the baby will be jealous if Sam can call you daddy and he can’t.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean blinked in surprise as Castiel softly offered him the egg. Dean smiled to himself as he took it into his arms giving it a hug with love.

 

“So...friends?” Dean offered his hand as Castiel took his hand.

 

“Friends…” Castiel smiled.

 

“Daddy, Gabriel’s not here today.” Sam sighed before he came as Dean and Castiel looked at him.

 

“Come say hi to your baby sibling, little man.” Dean spoke as Sam ran over happy to look at the egg.

 

“I’m going to have a brother or sister?!” Sam beamed at Castiel as Castiel nodded as Sam squealed happily looking at Dean before he touched the egg happy for the new sibling.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked through the Castle holding a book in his hands, normally after having an egg the Marked would be glued to the egg keeping it warm and tending to it. However, Dean was the one who was taking an equal share of the responsibility which Castiel grew to love about him. He made sure to give Castiel free time, which Castiel spent with Sammy and caring for himself.

 

Dean was a good daddy for his first child.

 

Castiel could hear a meeting going on in the throne room as he paused at the door peering in as he watched Dean have a meeting cradling the egg in his lap covered in a giant blanket keeping it warm.

 

No one knew for sure the egg was Dean’s, but the rumor was there. It came with excitement that hell might actually have a heir. No one ever asked but the rumor had brought new life to the Castle. The reception was better than Dean figured, but Castiel knew they loved him so they would support the king no matter what. Castiel watched Dean talking as he softly pet the blanket that held their child as Castiel smiled to himself and softly walked away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly came in later then he normally did, the meeting kept him longer than he thought. He lovingly placed his child on the bed before he started to strip off his royal clothes when a knock on the door made him turn.

 

“Enter.” Dean spoke as Castiel poked his head in.

 

“Howdy.” Castiel stated as Dean gave him a soft smile. “I believe it was my turn for baby duty.”

 

“I thought you would be sleeping.” Dean spoke as Castiel gave him a soft smile.

 

“Fifty fifty remember?” Castiel took a seat on the bed looking at him. “I didn’t think it would be fair.”

 

“I have that incubator.” Dean spoke moving to place the egg in it. “Had to give crowley a good price to sneak one in.”

 

“I was wrong to have doubted you.” Castiel laughed as Dean took a seat next to him on the bed.

 

“Damn skippy.” Dean spoke as they laughed together softly. Castiel and Dean sat in silence before Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. “So...when will they hatch?”

 

“I would say, in another month or two.” Castiel held his knee, as he looked at the beautiful egg. “Then your first child will be born.” Dean seemed to light up at that, Castiel smiled at him with care. He was...so different then Michael. He smiled and you wanted to smile too. Castiel never seen Michael actually smile. Not even on their mating day. Not even when Sam was born. Never.

 

“...To be honest, I never thought I would have a kid.” Dean confessed. “But I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

“I’m glad too.” Castiel whispered. “I think it would be a shame not to have more of you in this world.” Dean said nothing with a soft smile. “...Can I ask you something…?”

 

“Sure.” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“Why did god curse you and your people?” Castiel asked as Dean seemed amused by it.

 

“Cursed? Is that what Michael has been feeding you?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded confused. “I am not cursed. I volunteered for this.”

 

“You decided?” Castiel asked.

 

“God created a new species of angel and asked us to help lead them. He warned it would be hard that they were new and lost.” Dean spoke.  “I chose to help them and Michael chose to keep my father's lands.”

 

“...So it is true...Michael is your fraternal brother.” Castiel spoke surprised. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Then you chose to be a demon?”

 

“I wanted to lead them, I had to understand them.” Dean stated.

 

“If...your brothers...what caused the war?” Castiel asked.

 

“Father created earth and ran. My brother claimed it was for heaven and wanted it. I didn’t seem to mind it as long as my people still had a right to it, He agreed. That was till I realized he started to kill demons on earth looking for the entrance of hell.” Dean stated. “Then I knew. He wanted earth, and hell. He wanted to control it all. That started the war. I couldn’t let him kill my people. So I had to fight for earth. It’s the only thing keeping the war from being fought in hell.”

 

“...” Castiel stared at him sadly. “I hated you my whole life...and I was wrong. I blamed you for the war, and I blamed you for the fact Michael was a monster-” Castiel spoke upset as Dean cupped his face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean stated as Castiel’s tears slid down his face.

 

“I _hated_ you.” Castiel spoke thinking off all the hits and all the bruises he cursed Dean for, when Dean did nothing but give him the world. “I _hated_ you _so_ much.” Dean softly wiped his tears with love. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

Dean pulled him into his lap and a hug which Castiel nuzzled into him. Dean held him till Castiel had calmed down, Castiel softly allowed Dean to softly caress him as they laid against each other. Castiel glanced up at Dean softly as Dean allowed him to hesitantly pull back. Castiel took in the features of warmth and kindness before he hesitantly leaned up.

 

Their lips touched ever so softly, which Castiel recoiled shyly the kiss. They had kissed before...the night they had conceived their baby...but this wasn’t out of a goal or taking every bit of Michael off of him...He had kissed Dean to kiss Dean.

 

They said nothing as their lips moved against each other again, Castiel turning to softly pin Dean against the bed easily as Dean’s fingers held his hips making out easily against each other.

  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two Months:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam climbed on top of Dean’s bed jumping on his parents as Castiel grumbled tiredly as he sat up.

 

“Mommy, are you having sleep overs again?” Sam asked as Castiel took the shirt from the nightstand. Castiel wasn’t sure when he started to sleep over regularly but it was every day now. His old room slowly becoming Sam’s own room. Which Sam had taken notice of Castiel’s absence and had started to make the room his own. He even was upgraded into a real bed.

 

“Yes, baby.” Castiel groaned tiredly. “Why are we up so early?”

 

“Because it’s mommy’s birthday.” Sam stated happily.

 

“Right.” Castiel mumbled before he shook Dean, forcing Dean to be up as well. Dean grumbled before grabbing Sam. Sam screamed in laughter, as Dean tried to go back to sleep holding Sam. Sam continued to laugh as Castiel got up to greet their little baby egg. “Good morning, sunshine.”

 

Castiel opened the incubator, noticing a small crack on top, Castiel gasped happily as he turned to Sam and Dean.

 

“Dean. T-Their hatching.” Castiel choked out. Castiel turned back to the egg, as Dean bolted over to the egg holding Sam.

 

Sam watched amazed as the egg made soft cracking noise, a small piece of egg sliding off. A small wet hair poked out of the top before a small hand poked out of the top, looking like it was stretching. It’s small pale hand moved as though waving though it was just enjoying the freedom. Sam happily moved to help the baby out of the shell but Castiel stopped him.

 

“Sammy, let them do it.” Castiel spoke as Sammy pouted but just continued to watch as a small piece of the egg came off. Revealing some of their face, the looked as though asleep, the baby scrunching their eyes at the light. The raised hand came to rub their faces slightly not used to the outside world, as it attempted to go back to sleep. A piece of egg being broken from the bottom a small foot poked out softly wiggling his toes.

 

The baby attempted to slide it’s leg back up into the comfort of the egg but the bottom gave way at the attempt and the baby completely sat in the egg stand. Castiel reached out stopping the egg from falling over as he laid the egg off the stand onto it’s side with ease.

 

The baby’s little fat legs moved, their toes scrunching at the cold, as the baby made light fussing noise as it rotated itself breaking off a very small piece of egg sides that still held them. The baby was tired and stopped trying to break off the pieces. Castiel looked concerned, since the angel’s wings normally helped the baby out of the egg. Castiel softly reached over breaking off the large back piece of egg, carefully exposing the pale back of the baby.  


The baby didn’t have wings.

 

Castiel softly scooped up the baby who made a small noise at the touch fussing as Castiel turned them cradling them into their arms. Castiel looked down at the small baby girl, who opened one eye at them before closing it again to cry. A few small sobs before belting out loud crying. Castiel took in the three moles on the side of her neck in a straight line. Took in her wet hair and completely black eyes before a blanket being handed to him snapped him out of it.

 

Castiel grabbed the baby blanket covering her with care, as she continued to cry and fuss.

 

They had a baby girl.

 

“I have a sister?” Sam beamed as Dean nodded wiping his tears, Sam clapped happily moving to hug Dean. “I have a baby sister!” Dean hugged him back just being a sobbing mess as Castiel slowly and hesitantly turned to look at Dean.

 

Dean was through the moon to have a daughter, his own little girl. He clenched Sam happily unable to speak as he looked at his little girl.

 

Michael would have lost his shit if Sam had become a girl, God knows what would have happened if he was. Castiel looked down at his daughter with her wet spiky hair that was all over the place, she...was so beautiful.

 

Castiel lovingly placed a kiss to her forehead as she scrunched her face at the touch opening her eyes to see Castiel blinking up at him awed. Lightly moving her little hands to bury herself deeper into the blankets as Castiel felt his own tears sliding down his face. He softly brought her closer just spending time to welcome her to life with a soft nuzzle.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” Dean’s words made Castiel turn to him as Dean moved pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “Happy birthday, Cas.” Castiel broke down at those words so happy as he pulled them into hugs holding their baby girl so tightly as he thanked all the stars for this...for Sam. For Dean. For _her._

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pressed loving kisses against his daughter’s feet as she chewed on her hands happily, he slid little socks on her feet before baby shoes. When a soft knock made him turn, Castiel moved to slide on another shoe.

 

“Come in.” Castiel called as Dean pushed open the door.

 

“You both look beautiful.” Dean spoke as he placed a hand on the small of Castiel’s waist.

 

“I can say the same for you.” Castiel stated picking up their daughter with her still very spiky blonde hair.

 

“Tis the season.” Dean joked dressed in his fancy royal outfit. They were all dressed up. Today was the demon’s day of peace. The day they celebrate their accomplishments, how far they have come...and the king’s birthday. Today would be the first announcement of the young Princess Serenity and her being the heir to the crown. So today was a big day.

 

“But for real. You look great.” Castiel kissed him softly as Dean easily kissed back. Before he turned his attention to the young princess who had a small bow in her little spikes.

 

“How is our little one?” Dean asked as she yawned.

 

“She just had her nap, she should be good the whole ceremony.” Castiel hummed.

 

“Good. I don’t want you to miss a second of it. You and Sam are going to love it.” Dean stated as Castiel looked towards their daughter.

 

“I’m sure we can’t wait.” Castiel stated as Dean lead them away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam chased Gabriel through the party as the adult enjoyed Wine and food, most kids were up late celebrating. Though the majority of the celebration was on the streets, the castle was open to everyone to come and join. Castiel and Dean walked together showing off their daughter who was happily drooling on Castiel’s shoulder or chewing on her hands.

 

Everyone wanted to meet the young princess.

 

Everyone was so kind and welcoming to Castiel and Sam, they seemed to show no negativity towards them or the unspoken relationship between Castiel and Dean. If the king was happy, they didn’t seem to care.

 

Dean got up to the higher platform near the throne before helping Castiel up to the platform. Serenity made a small baby noise as Castiel kissed her nose.

 

“Yo! Sammy!” Dean called as Sam paused his play and moved to Dean. Dean picked him up as Sam laughed happily. The people turned to look at their king who addressed them.

 

“Welcome to my home for this wonderful day.” Dean called as everyone clapped, which made Serenity whimper at the noise. Castiel pulled her closer, rocking her. “Serena! No tears! No tears!” Dean kissed her which made her smile again. “Forgive the young princess, happiness makes her cry.”

 

Everyone laughed at the king’s jokes, even Castiel who laughed at the dork.

 

“Now I have three announcements.” Dean spoke. “One is obviously the beautiful Princess Serenity who was born on Christmas to the lovely parents of Castiel and I.” Dean bowed which caused laughter again. “I promise she got the good looks from him.” Castiel snorted at him.

 

“Are you saying your ugly, daddy?” Sam asked as everyone laughed.

 

“Just a bit.” Dean winked at the crowd before he turned to Castiel. “Give the crowd a look.” Castiel showed the young princess, everyone awed and whispered how beautiful she was before she made some cooing noises which got more happy awhs.

 

“Now obviously the second, all depends if I can announce the third announcements.” Dean spoke placing Sam on the throne chair before kneeling in front of Castiel holding out an ring.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel choked out blushing.

 

“Castiel, you stumbled into my life and made it worth it. You let me be a father to sam and gave me a chance to be a father to Serenity.” Dean spoke. “I don’t deserve to ask but...you look so pretty and I can’t keep telling myself to not do it. So here goes nothing…. Castiel will you do me the honor of being my mate?”

 

Everyone gasped as they waited for the answer as Castiel covered his mouth, tears in his eyes. He never had a choice before in mating, he was given to Michael because Michael wanted him. There was no love or care. It was purely business. Now...Dean was asking him?

 

“SAY YES, MOMMY!” Sam called as everyone laughed as Castiel looked at Sam laughing as well before Castiel nodded and Dean slid the ring onto Castiel’s finger. Dean stood hugging him. Dean wiped his own tears taking a moment pulling back, before clearing his throat.

 

“Anyways, for the last thing. Now that Sam is my step son and now my family. I wanted to announce that, yes, Princess Serenity will be my heir.” Dean started. “...But so will her brother, Prince Sam.”

 

Everyone was taken back by the announcement but no one said a word.

 

“I want my children to rule fairly, I want different opinions and Ideas. I want this world to accept all. I think an angel and a hybrid can rule in peace. Speaking for both sides. Fair and just.” Dean announced as everyone started to clap. Serenity started to cry again as Dean moved kissing her face so happily as Sam held onto Dean’s leg.

 

Oh how they are blessed.

  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two Months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel scratched at his mating mark, _still_ healing. Castiel wasn’t used to the Demon mating where Dean bit so hard into Castiel’s skin that he bit down to the bone. Castiel had to admit. It was ecstasy, Dean pounding him so animalistically, Castiel could only whimper in pleasure. Dean’s goal must have been to make him cum over and over again but that’s what happened. He never felt Dean’s cock corkscrew but it made him cry out in ecstasy, Dean said they did it when they were first mating and/or trying to breed.

 

Castiel should have let him top the first time.

 

Castiel paused hearing the loud sobs from the young princess Serenity who was indeed...teething. Demons happen to have a very painful teething progress where their sharp almost shark like teeth come in. They had two pairs for normal means and then they had the fangs for fighting and mating. She was being a bit of a horror, with her teeth coming in she bit anyone and anything. Apparently...normal.

 

Dean stated that normally they craved blood around these months and so he has been tending to her a lot more since Demons can handle the pain of feeding and the blood loss.

 

Castiel walked into the princess's room, seeing Dean already tending to her. She bit roughly at his skin biting so hard she crunched into the bone, hungrily sucking the blood feeling good by the biting.

 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Castiel asked seeing the blood sliding down her face.

 

“Nah, this isn’t too bad. It kind of tickles.” Dean stated. “It’s kind of like when I mated you. Our salvia takes care of the one we are biting. For you it made you feel good. She is making my arm tickle.”

 

“So it’s in your saliva?” Castiel asked.

 

“All demons have it.” Dean stated. “The blood also helps her grow. She knows to crave it.”

 

“Wow, learning new things every day.” Castiel spoke watching her eat curiously. “Man, I would have never known.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here to help you…” Dean spoke.

 

“...I know.”  Castiel softly leaned in and kissed him before walking away.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two weeks later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mom, Dad.” Sam chewed as he helped himself to all the helpings of mashed potatoes as they ate at the dinner at the royal table. Castiel feeding Serenity as she happily opened her mouth for food wanting more.

 

“What is it, Sam?” Dean asked taking a bite of chicken.

 

“I want a boyfriend.” Sam chewed as both the parents paused.

 

“A what?” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Boyfriend.” Sam stated. “I want a boyfriend.”

 

“Swe...Sweetie, you are a bit young.” Castiel stated.

 

“But I want _one.”_ Sam whined.

 

“...Who would your boyfriend be?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam chewed as the parents exchanged looks.

 

“Okay, but you can’t get mate till your eighty five.” Dean stated.

 

“Okay.” Sam chewed happily he got his way as the parents exchanged thumbs up.

 

Kids are so simple.

  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mamamama.” Serenity chewed as she stuffed her mouth of cake as they celebrated Sam’s third birthday. Serenity already making a mess in her highchair as Sam ran around with Gabriel, there were kids everywhere as Castiel turned gasping at Serenity.

 

“You made such a big mess!” Castiel laughed as Serenity laughed as Castiel kissed her fingers, walking her towards the bathroom.

 

“Sam!” Dean called as he held out food for him as Sam ran up. “Having a good time, buddy?”

 

“Yes!” Sam beamed helping himself to a fry before moving to eat his food, Dean smiled softly as he turned seeing Castiel hadn’t returned. Dean paused before handing the food to the next kid, before excusing himself. Dean walked into Serenity’s room, seeing Castiel had placed her into the crib and was simply moving placing pillowed on the bed.

 

“Castiel, what are you doing?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Oh just tidying up.” Castiel stated.

 

“...By nesting?” Dean spoke before Castiel noticeably paused. He...was nesting? “...You okay?”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel spoke smiling to himself as he moved to pick up Serenity before kissing his cheek and walking out leaving Dean alone.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel lovingly checked on the pastel covered egg in the incubator that kept their child warm, as he lovingly pressed a kiss to the glass.

  


How long has it been since he had lived with Michael?

 

Months have gone by and now his life was full of bliss. Dean never raised a hand to him, they had a large family, two and one on the way. Castiel never cried himself to sleep. Never had to worry about their futures...all was right in the world. Castiel thanked god every night for what he was given.

 

“I can’t wait to meet you…” Castiel whispered affectionately to the baby. “You have a wonderful daddy and siblings.” Castiel looked at his daughter on his hip, his one year old daughter who lovingly placed her hands against the incubator.

 

“Mama out now?” Serenity asked as Castiel smiled at her.

 

“No, baby, not yet.” Castiel stated kissing her head. “They need a little more time.” Serenity focused on the egg touching it with love. “Are you excited for to meet your baby brother or sister?”

 

“Yes, please!” Serenity beamed as Castiel pressed a kiss to her head. She was so adorable. Her favorite words were yes, please. Castiel chuckled as he moved to put her down in the crib. She laid down without a fuss loving naptime as much as Sam did as a baby.

 

“Goodnight, little princess.” Castiel softly put her down pressing a loving kiss to her forehead as he moved to turn around, to hand her her a bottle when he stopped seeing someone in front of him he never thought he would see again. “M...Michael?”

 

Michael took on the balcony eyeing the room coldly as Castiel backed up slightly to stand in front of his children. Michael took in the crib then the incubator before he entered the room completely walking over to Castiel coldly. Every part of Castiel wanting to submit in fear, but...his babies. He knew they would die if he did.

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked coldly.

 

“I’m here to rescue my mate and child.” Michael stopped when he was able to peer into the crib, Serenity dozing off as she sucked her thumb. “But it looks as though you whored your way to safety.”

 

“I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.” Castiel spoke up as Michael turned his cold eyes to him, Castiel let out a noise of pain as Michael hit him so hard his ears were ringing as he looked up at Michael blood sliding down his face.

 

“You let that monster into you, you let him cum inside? Do you know what he was? What you created with him?” Michael growled grabbing Castiel.

 

“A future.” Castiel growled back as Michael slammed Castiel into the bed frame.

 

“ _Abominations.”_  Michael hissed as he hit him again. “You tarnished our bloodline with a crime against God.” Castiel cradled his injured face, trying to think of anything that would save his children. “Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Then I’ll consider sparing them.”

 

Castiel got up shaking from the pain to his body and kneeled down to him, he hated this. Michael gripped Castiel’s hair as he forced Castiel to look him in the eye as Castiel looked up at Michael softly gripping his shirt.

 

“Beg.” Michael spoke as Castiel shuttered.

 

“...Please.” Castiel whispered, Michael looking at him without care or remorse. “Spare them. I-I will come willingly, please. They are just children.”

 

“...I understand they are just children.” Michael spoke sweetly. “Children who should have never been given life. _Abominations._ Their very existence revolts me and god….That’s why, my mate, they can not be spared-”

 

“NO! YOU PROMISED YOU’D SPARE THEM!” Castiel screamed. Michael knead Castiel hard in the face making him fall to the ground unable to stop his head from spinning as Michael moved to the crib. Castiel couldn’t keep his eyes open as he heard his child scream being roughly picked up by Michael and he lost consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Castiel woke up, he found himself facing a sideways turned over crib, Castiel didn’t move as tears filled his eyes seeing the lifeless crib, and the smashed incubator on the ground a few feet away, however he couldn’t see...what had happened. He couldn’t look. The sound was eerily quiet in the room as he slowly forced himself up.

 

“...S...Serenity.” Castiel whispered, but the room remained silent. “Serenity…” Castiel let out a choked out sob of pain forcing himself to leave the room, he walked down the hall seeing the degraded and murdered demon servants and guards. People who Castiel had grew to care for and love as their queen. Castiel's eyes moved to Sam’s room which was tossed and any trace of him gone with obvious signs Michael had taken him. Castiel walked towards the throne room pushing open the door.

 

Castiel collapsed in the doorway sobbing to himself as he stared at Dean lifeless on his throne, spears piercing his body in a surprise attack, as the city burned around them. This...is what god had allowed? Why bring his beautiful babies into this world if he would take them so cruelly? Why did God allow his son to die?

 

Castiel held himself crying in the silent, he never prayed to god before and he wasn’t going to start now. However, a part of him wished Michael would come back to finish the job then to leave him in the ruins of his happiness. The sound of footsteps calmly walking to Castiel made him feel as though his wish was granted. He hoped it would be quick, so he could be with his family wherever they were. However, a part of him grew angry. He couldn’t leave Sam. He just couldn’t. He wanted Sam to grow up loved and happy. A life he knew he could never get with his father.

 

Castiel turned to strike the person who kneeled down to him in anger when a man softly caught Castiel’s wrist. Castiel stared at the man he didn’t know...but a part of him knew him. Castiel looked at the man with a shaky breath taking in the beautiful large wings behind him.

 

“I’m sorry.” The man spoke softly as he caressed his face. “I never expected this to get this bad…I always thought that maybe…” He let his voice trail in sadness. ”...I know you have suffered a lot.” Castiel sniffed as the man stood looking sadly at Dean. “...But I need you to be brave just a moment longer.” Castiel could only stare at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“LET ME GO!” Sam screamed as he sobbed Michael roughly throwing him onto the bed. “I WANT MOMMY! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME!”

 

“You’ll get a new mother.” Michael barked coldly as Sam moved to repeatedly hit and smack him in anger. Michael whipped his hand around smacking Sam in the face knocking him to the the ground. Sam looked at him in tears as he held his face. “Your mother will never be mentioned in this house again. Your mom is dead.” Sam’s whimpered but paused when he noticed Castiel standing behind him.

 

“Mommy?” Sam breathed as Michael turned around to see Castiel standing behind Michael coldly looking at him. Michael grabbed his throat slamming Castiel back against the wall. Castiel let out a small choking noise. “MOMMY!”

 

“STAY BACK!” Michael hissed, Sam flinched noticeably. “I _left_ you there to die with your sins, Castiel.”

 

“I made...a mistake.” Castiel panted and choked out holding Michael’s hands. Castiel held his hand weakly. “Dean...was a monster...he brainwashed me to love him…” Michael hesitated eyeing Castiel. “You saved me….please...My blessed. I want to be yours again. I want...to have another hatchling with you…I want to be your marked again and care for our child. I love you, my king”

 

Michael eyed him unsure if to believe him, before he lowered him to the ground. Castiel panted in relief holding his neck as it started to bruise, Castiel pressed against him desperately.

 

“I want you to purify me.” Castiel spoke as Michael allowed Castiel to lead him out of the room.

 

“Mom!” Sam spoke concerned moving to the door as the door closed, Michael turned locking it. Michael smirked as he turned to Castiel.

 

“I shall bless your unholy body-” Michael smirked when Michael was slammed back against the door. Michael choked out in surprise as Michael was held up by the throat against the door. Castiel’s eyes glowed coldly. Angrily. Michael shook...in actually fear. Seeing Castiel’s eyes glow an unnatural Silver, which Michael... _knew_ what it meant. “D-Dad?”

 

“Hello, Son.” God smirked in Castiel’s body as Michael looked upset.

 

“D-Dad, w-when did you come back?” Michael choked and coughed struggling.

 

“I leave for a short while and you start a war between Demons and angels?” God growled pissed. “Create a rift between blessed, marked and meek when I remember them being _equal_ and having _rights_ when I left.”

 

“I-I can explain-!” Michael choked out.

 

“You can _EXPLAIN_ **_killing_** CHILDREN?!” God growled. “Your **_brother_** and **_his CHILDREN?!_** ”

“He s-stole my mate!” Michael tried to explain.

 

“That is your **_excuse_ ** ?” God growled. “What I can see, and how you treated your **_mate_ ** , it _better_ not be.”

 

“D-Dad, P-Please. I-I’m sorry. I-I lost my cool.” Michael choked out scared. “F-Forgive me for my sins, I-I repent.” God said nothing as he softly set him down, Michael coughed roughly holding his throat as God looked at him. “Thanks, dad-”

 

“Beg.” God stated coldly.

 

“W...What?” Michael questioned in fear.

 

“...Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Then I’ll consider sparing you.” God stated as Michael shivered at his words before he got onto his knees. Michael looked up at God as God cupped Michael’s face as Michael shook looking worried.

 

“Please...S-...Spare me, Dad. P...Please, I’m your son.” Michael shook in fear as God gave him a soft smile with love.

 

“...You’re right, Michael...You are my son.” God whispered pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s head before whispering into Michael’s ear _. “...but so was Dean.”_

 

Michael’s eyes widened in fear but before he could react God slammed his fist through Michael’s face, Gripping his tongue and ripping it out of Michael’s face. Michael twitched and moved unable to comprehend what had happened before he fell to the ground gripping at his face till a light slowly flew up from the angel. God softly collected the grace, the grace of a fallen king before he fed it to the body he was borrowing. Castiel’s body glowed with light so bright it would blind people for miles, before he disappeared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Momma. Momma.” Crying woke up Castiel with a start as Castiel’s eyes shot open, and he sat up panting and looked around. Serenity stood in her crib as she cried wanting to be held. Castiel touched his head as he quickly remembered what happened.

 

“S-Serenity!” Castiel moved to her kissing her face and holding her close. Serenity calmed with the touch, as she nuzzled into him. Castiel’s heart raced as he touched her back and then touched the incubator with love and relief. It was just a dream, it wasn’t real.

 

“It was real.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned to see the man from before. The man that had come to him the night everyone died. “...For a moment.”

 

“....God?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Please, say something less formal. Let’s say…Chuck.” God stated. “Sounds like a cool name.”

 

“It’s not.” Castiel gave a soft smile.

 

“Damn.” Chuck pouted. “I had my heart set on it.”

 

“...So It happened...my family...michael...dying.” Castiel touched his daughter’s face.

 

“Your family is alive and no one remembers a thing. The only change...is you.” Chuck stated softly.

 

“Me?” Castiel stated confused.

 

“...I decided...you were worthy of heaven.” Chuck stated. “Heaven and all it’s angels will follow you. You decide how it will rise...or how it will fall. That is up to you to decide.” Castiel touched his own chest, remembering the light from Michael. The grace. He now had the power over heaven.

 

“...W-Why me? D-Dean is-” Castiel spoke embarrassed.

 

“No longer an angel.” Chuck reminded him. “Though Dean grew to me my only son worthy of the title. He will need an ally to help tend to the lost angels who know nothing but hate of Demons, of each other. I believe you can give that to them….” Castiel smiled down at his daughter, as Chuck eyed him affectionately. “...Give them hell, Castiel.”

 

Castiel turned to speak to chuck but chuck was gone, as Dean slowly entered the room looking confused.

 

“Hey, did I miss something? ...So...The angels have surrendered and...claimed you are their new king? Not sure if it’s a trap or not...but…” Dean blinked super confused before Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Just take the luck, stupid.” Castiel hummed before Serenity reached for Dean. Dean took his daughter with love pressing a kiss to her forehead. He was super confused but he happily followed Castiel’s advice.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Four months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kingdoms whispered and happily talked in happy chatter to each other, The room grew quiet as Dean, Sam and Serenity walked towards their throne chairs which were perfect for each one. Dean took a seat after each of his children, getting comfortable before the trumpets sounded again and Castiel walked down the red royal carpet carrying a small bundle in his arms not yet shown to the world. Castiel moved to his spot in a chair on the right of Dean’s. Same height. Equal.

 

Castiel and Dean stood as the room grew still in excitement to see the new prince or princess as Castiel softly grabbed the blanket that lightly covered the baby’s face.

  


“Angels and Demons. I thank you for coming to meet the new royal family member.” Dean spoke with love. “Even the small things that unite us matter.”

 

“You all make steps towards full equality towards Angels and Demons.” Castiel stated.

 

“Angels and their types.” Dean continued as Castiel smiled at him with love. “Anywho, who is excited to meet the new hatchling?!” Everyone cheered happily as Castiel pulled off the light blanket cover.

 

The small sleeping baby scrunched their face, moving only slightly as their hands moved up to their face tiredly, before the baby opened one eye with a tired pout.

 

“Everyone, meet Bryson.” Castiel smiled as everyone beamed and happily looked over the pale dark brown hair baby boy with beautiful white angel wings.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
